Software developers, analysts, and organizations should not lose time or information when a software development methodology changes. Currently, there are no clear processes for converting requirements in, for example, an existing artifact (e.g., a use case) to a new artifact (e.g., a user story). Thus, to leverage any existing requirements documentation when a software development methodology changes, a need exists for converting existing artifacts (e.g., use cases) to new artifacts (e.g., user stories).